Krabbelgruppe
by Wulle
Summary: Wolltet ihr schon mal wissen, was in den Köpfen von Todesserkindern abgeht? Hier bekommt ihr die wahre Geschichte von Terry Lestrange erzählt. Mehr Infos 'innen'.
1. Wann sie alle lebten

Hallo!  
Das ist unsere neueste FF. Damit ihr nicht gleich aus dem Ruder laufen, haben wir mal so aufgeschrieben, wer wann geboren wurde. Hoffe ihr kommt damit klar.

Inhalt: Wolltet ihr schon immer mal wissen, was in den Köpfen der Todesserkinder abgeht? Hier bekommt ihr die wahre Geschichte von Terry Lestrange erzählt.  
Doch sie ist nicht die Einzige: Die uns bekannten Todesser haben Kinder, die sie in die Krabbelgruppe schicken. Die Jahre vor und während des Sturzes Voldemorts aus der Sicht der Kinder.  
Die Krabbelgruppe ist für Kinder von 1-5 Jahren.

* * *

Wann sie alle lebten

James Potter: geb. 27. März 1960; ♱ 31. Oktober 1981  
Lily Potter: geb. 30. Januar 1960; ♱ 31. Oktober 1981  
Harry Potter: geb. 31. Juli 1980

Rodolphus Lestrange: geb. 15. November 1949  
Rabastan Lestrange: geb. 28. August 1950  
Bellatrix Lestrange: geb. 05. März 1951 (1962 1. Schuljahr)  
Oliver Lestrange: geb. 18. Januar 1973  
Terry Lestrange: geb. 18. Januar 1973

Fenrir Greyback: geb. 11. September 1938 (1949 1. Schuljahr)  
Romy Greyback: geb. 25. Juni 1941  
Janik Fenrir Greyback: geb. 09. November 1974

Tom Vorlost ® iddl℮: geb. 31. Dezember 1935

₤ucius Malfoy: geb. 15. Mai 1952  
Narzissa Malfoy: geb. 29. Februar 1953  
Dra©o Malfoy: geb. 05. Juni 1980

Faylinn Zabini: geb. 03. August 1953  
Blaise Zabini: geb. 17. April 1979

яoy Nott: geb. 24. Juli 1952  
Amanda Nott: geb. 31. Oktober 1952; ♱1983  
Theodore Nott: geb. 06. Dezember 1979

Amycus Carrow: geb. 06. Januar 1953  
Rose Carrow: geb. 01. Mai 1954  
Diana Carrow: geb. 07. April 1972

Alecto Turner: geb. 13. September Carrow 1953  
Justin Turner: geb. 18. November 1952  
Jack Turner: geb. 14. August 1973

* * *

Falls euch die Idee gefällt, lasst es uns wissen! 

glg

eure

Cally&Dolly


	2. Tag 1

**Teil 1 - Krabbelgruppe**

Disclaimer: Nix uns alles Rowling. Wir verdienen damit kein Geld! Wer Rechtschreibfehler findet darf sie behalten oder bei eBay versteigern.

* * *

**°°Tag 1°°**

Wir schreiben Freitag, den 13. Oktober, 20. Jahrhundert und mir ist langweilig. Plötzlich klingelt es. "Stan, mach die Tür auf!", höre ich Mum rufen. Daraufhin höre ich 'Boom'... Anscheinend ist Onkel Stan schon wieder gegen die Tür gelaufen. Vielleicht sollte ich Mum sagen, dass sie ein Schild aufhängen soll: Achtung Tür! Nur für alle Fälle. Ich höre wie die Tür aufgeht, offenbar hat Onkel Stan es geschafft, weiterzulaufen. Die Übungsstunden mit Mum haben sich gelohnt. Mein Bruder Oli sieht mich grinsend an, ich grinse zurück und frage: "Na, wer kommt heute?" Wir krabbeln zum Fenster. Ah... Mum hat den Stuhl stehen lassen, wenn sie wüsste, wie praktisch er jetzt ist.

Mit aller Kraft hieven wir uns gegenseitig auf den Stuhl, aber bitte bedenkt, wir sind erst 2 Jahre alt, darum halten sich die Kräfte in Grenzen. Wir lehnen uns immer weiter vor um einen möglichst guten Blick auf die unbekannten Besucher zu werfen. Wir wären fast Herr der Lage gewesen, doch dann 'Wumm' ... wir finden wir uns auf Boden wieder. Mist! Jetzt müssen wir uns eine gute Ausrede einfallen lassen und da, als hätten wir vom Teufel gesprochen, geht die Tür auf und unsere Mutter steht im Türrahmen. "Was habt ihr jetzt schon wieder angestellt?!" Wir lächeln sie unschuldig an (wir haben ihr noch nicht verraten, dass wir normal sprechen können und das besser als Onkel Stan... Zja, man sollte halt immer ein Ass im Ärmel haben).

Plötzlich tauchen mehr Leute im Türrahmen auf. Wer ist das?? "Oliver, Terry, das ist Janik", meint unser Vater und zeigt auf einen Krümel, der genauso groß ist wie wir. "Janik, das sind Oliver und Terry. Ihr kommt alleine zurecht, nicht wahr?" Unsere Mutter wirft ihm einen bösen Blick zu, verschwindet aber trotzdem mit ihm. Unser Vater tut mir Leid. Janik schaut uns an. Ich sag "Hi", doch darauf schaut er mich nur blöde an. "Du nix blabla?" Jetzt schreit er "Mama". Oh Gott, das hat mir gerade noch gefehlt. Ich wechsele mit meinem Bruder einen Blick, das kann doch nicht wahr sein. Mit was hat der die letzten zwei Jahre verschwendet? "Hör mal, das ist Top Secret was hier abläuft. Du kannst uns ruhig anvertrauen, dass du reden kannst. Wir verraten auch nichts", spricht Oli.

Reaktion: Null. Das kann ja heiter werden. Wir ändern am besten die Taktik und gehen spielen. Er wird schon kommen, wenn er uns braucht. Oli scheint meine Gedanken gelesen zu haben, denn er holt die Bauklötze raus. Gemeinsam bauen wir ein Schloss. Als es fertig ist, stürzt sich aber Janik drauf. Typisch Todesserkind, denke ich, uns wäre sowas nie passiert. Anscheinend der Sohn von den Greybacks, die denken nicht nach und stürzen sich auf alles. Jedenfalls sagt das unsere Mutter. Und wirklich, dieser unverschämte null-acht-fünfzehn Stift krabbelt auf mich zu und bleckt die Zähne. Widerliche Werwölfe. Doch zum Glück habe ich Oli, meinen Bruder, denn er stürzt sich todesmutig auf den Feind und rollt sich mit ihm über den Boden.

"Hört auf so einen Krach zu machen! Wenn Mum das mitkriegt, sind wir dran!", sage ich und versuche beide auseinander zu bekommen. Doch plötzlich funkeln Olis Augen merkwürdig. Er hat eine Idee. Grandios! Nieder mit der Langeweile. "Kommt, wir spielen Werwolf sein", schlägt er vor. Naja, nicht das, was ich erwartet habe, aber besser als nichts. Zumindestens wird das einem von uns nicht allzu schwer fallen. Ich frage nur: "Wer ist das Opfer?" "Onkel Stan", grinst mein lieber Bruder diabolisch. Genial! Anscheinend ist die Idee doch besser, als ich gedacht habe.

Ich schaue Janik an und frage ihn: "Kommst du mit oder bleibst du hier? Aber nichts kaputt machen, wenn du hier bleibst!" Er wirft mir einen komischen Blick zu. "Na gut. Kindergartensprache. Du blabla Stan crcgkckg?" Das ist mein bestes Tschechisch und dabei mache ich halt Bewegungen, die ein Werwolf auch macht, wenn er sich auf sein Opfer stürzt. Diesmal scheint er mich verstanden zu haben. Gut, dass ich das mit Mutti immer übe. Wir krabbeln gemeinsam zur Tür, doch sie ist abgeschlossen. Mist. Anscheinend hat Mum sie wieder verschlossen. "Hey Oli, wo ist der Ersatzschlüssel?" "Wir haben keinen." Shit. Das habe ich schon wieder vergessen. "Aber", fing mein Bruder an, "wir haben einen Dietrich." "Oh nein, ein Janik reicht mir."

"Nein, das mein ich nicht Schwesterherz. Ein Dietrich ist dazu da, Türen zu öffen." "Ah", mir geht ein Licht auf und es wird sofort heller im Raum, "und wo ist dieser Dietrich?" "Hier", meint Oli und hält ein längliches Stück Metall, welches leicht gebogen ist, hoch. "Ich muss nur ans Schlüsselloch kommen und dazu benötigen wir den Stuhl." Ich nicke ihm zu und wir krabbeln zu dem benötigten Mobiliar. Janik sitzt vor der Tür und starrt Löcher in die Luft. Wenn er sie wenigstens in die Tür starren würde. Ich versuche es noch mal mit Kindergartensprache. "Du ... bla bla bla", ich weiß nicht weiter, doch mein Bruder springt für mich ein, "Stuhl ... bla blu ... Tür blubb blubb", er deutet an den Stuhl anzuheben und Richtung Tür zu schieben.

Janik nickte und krabbelt auf uns zu. Zu dritt schieben wir den Stuhl an die Tür ran und stellen ihn hin. Dann helfen Janik und ich meinem Bruder auf den Stuhl, wir haben nämlich dazu gelernt: Eine Person pro Stuhl reicht. Oli schiebt den Dietrich ins Schlüsselloch und dreht ihn ein paar Mal, bis es 'Klick' macht. Ich klatsche und Janik ahmt meine Bewegung nach. Ich werfe ihm einen bitterbösen Blick ala Mum zu und er lässt sofort die Hände sinken. Oli lehnt sich nach vorne und der Stuhl kippt samt ihm gegen die Tür. Mit einem 'Rumms' geht diese auf und einem weiteren 'Bumm' landet der Stuhl auf dem Boden. Scheiße. Wenn das jemand gehört hat, sind wir dran. Ich werfe einen Blick zur Uhr. TeaTime. Glück muss man haben.

"Onkel Stan, nimm dich in Acht, wir kommen", sage ich und mein Bruder fängt an zu grinsen. Dann machen wir uns auf leisen Werwolfspfoten auf die Suche nach Onkel Stan. Wir finden ihn im Wohnzimmer auf der Couch liegend. "Schläft", stelle ich fest. "Perfekt", flüstert mein Bruder. "Skandalös", sagt Janik. Entsetzt schauen Oli und ich ihn an. Dann zeigt mein lieber Bruder mit dem Finger auf ihn und sagt: "Ich wusste es. Ich wusste, dass du reden kannst." Er bekommt nur einen blöden Blick. "Dann machen wir uns über das Opfer her", sage ich grinsend.

Ein Arm von ihm hängt die Couch runter. "Packen und ziehen!", sage ich und erkläre das Ganze für Janik mit Handbewegungen noch mal. "Auf drei." Ich halte drei Finger in die Höhe, Janik nickt. "Eins." Ein Finger. "Zwei." Zwei Finger. "Drei." Ich mache mir nicht die Mühe drei Finger in die Luft zu halten, sondern packe mit beiden Händen Onkel Stans Arm. Zeit für Teamwork und so rutscht Onkel Stan von der Couch und begräbt dabei unglücklicherweise Janik unter sich. Naja, denke ich, Verluste gibt es immer wieder, da kann man nichts dagegen tun.

Heulend und Zähne fletschend stürzen wir uns auf ihn. Oli springt auf seinen Bauch. Es sieht lustig aus und so springe ich hinterher. Doch dann wacht er auf und schaut uns etwas benebelt an. "RUNTER VON MIR!", befielt er und schmeißt uns runter. Jetzt kommt der Clou: Wir beide fangen an zu flennen. Janik, der froh darüber ist, dass er noch lebt und etwas machen kann, was wir auch machen, fängt auch an zu heulen. Es dauert nicht lang, da stehen unsere Eltern und die von Janik, auf jeden Fall sieht es so aus, im Türrahmen... Oh oh.

Mum verschränkt die Arme vor der Brust und fragt vorwurfsvoll: "Was. Hast. Du. Jetzt. Schon. Wieder. Angestellt??" "Nichts!" Die Erwachsenen lassen ihren Blick über uns schweifen und wir heulen gleich noch ein bisschen lauter. Skepsis. Ja, überstimmt! "Und wie erklärst du dir das hier?", meint Vater und zeigt auf uns. Mit nacktem Finger zeigt man nicht auf angezogene Leute, geht mir durch den Kopf. "Du", meint Mum und zeigt auf Onkel Stan... Mann nicht, aber Frau schon, vervollständige ich meinen Gedanken. "Du sollst mir jetzt endlich erklären was hier los war!"

Stan sieht uns an. Wir blicken zurück, voller Spannung, wie er sich aus diesem Schlamassel wieder raus reden will. "Da siehst, siehst du ihren Blick? Die warns, ehrlich, ich bin unschuldig!" "Ich", fängt unser Vater an, "sehe nur drei kleine heulende Kinder und einen Erwachsenen, der komischer Weise nicht heult!" "Willst du damit andeuten, dass es dir lieber wäre drei kleine Kinder und einen Erwachsenen zu sehen, die heulen??" "Hoffentlich bleibt mir das erspart." "Und trotzdem, ich hätte gerne eine Erklärung für das, was hier abgelaufen ist." Zja, so ist meine Mutter, lässt einfach nicht locker.

"Mama, blablabla", Janik deutet auf Stan und fängt wieder an zu heulen. "Ich glaube wir gehen dann mal lieber", meint sein Vater, dem die Situation sichtlich unangenehm ist. So ein Hasenfuß, Mum hat doch noch gar nicht richtig angefangen. Sie geleiten die Besucher zur Tür und verabschieden sich dann. Schade, ich hab mich schon so darauf gefreut, dass Mum Onkel Stan fertig macht. Doch kurze Zeit später betrat sie wieder den Raum. Wuhu, Fortsetzung erfolgt. "Also... " Hab ich nicht gesagt? Sie lässt nicht locker.

"Ähm... ja... ich bring schon mal die Kinder hoch." Nein du verdammter Idiot. Ich will das miterleben. "Oh nein... du kommst mit in die küche. Rodolphus, bring du die Kinder hoch." Man... das kann ja wohl nicht wahr sein. Manchmal ist Mum echt ne Spaßbremse. Unser Vater hebt mich und meinen Bruder hoch und trägt uns ins Zimmer, wo er uns runter lässt und wieder geht. Den Stuhl nimmt er dabei gleich mit. Mistkerl. "Und nun?", frage ich Oli, welcher nur die Schultern zuckt. Prima... Langeweile lässt grüßen.

Doch plötzlich höre ich etwas. Anscheinend beginnt da unten in der Küche eine lautstarke Auseinandersetzung. Grandios. Jetzt müsste man nur noch verstehen, was sie sagen. Ich schaue auf die Uhr. Sechs Uhr. Hmm... eigentlich müssten wir jetzt ins Bett ... aber das scheint noch keiner gemerkt zu haben. Aber mir fällt momentan auch nichts ein, was man noch machen könnte, da der Stuhl nun weg ist. Ich sehe, wie mein Bruder auf die Tür zukrabbelt und sich dagegen lehnt, doch diese bewegt sich keinen Zentimeter. Zaubern müsst man können.

"Komm", fange ich an zu reden, "wir bauen noch einmal Hogwarts auf und probieren verschiedene Zerstörstrategien aus." Ein regelrecht satanistisches Grinsen breitet sich auf dem Gesicht meines Bruders aus. Er scheint an der Idee Gefallen gefunden zu haben. Wir krabbeln zu den Bauklötzen und fangen an zu bauen. Stein auf Stein, bis Hogwarts in voller Pracht vor uns steht. "Du attakierst die Westseite, ich die Ostseite. Ich nehme mir einige Kugeln und beschmeiße die Türme, welche unter lautem Krachen zusammenbrechen und auf den Boden fallen.

Mein Bruder nimmt Spielzeugpanzer und walzt alles nieder. Es dauert nicht lang und das ehemalige Schloss liegt in Trümmern vor uns. "Noch mal, noch mal, noch mal", schreien wir beide und so beginnt alles von vorne...

Ich überlege... hatte ich nicht noch irgendwo Dynamit vom Geburtstag rumliegen? Ich krabbel zu meinem Bett und schüttel mein Kissen aus. Hmm... Mist, nur Feuerwerkskörper. Aber die sollten auch gehen. Ich platziere sie vorsichtig in der Bauklotzburg und zünde sie. Mit lautem Getöse fliegt das Schloss in die Luft. Yeha, aber mein Bruder schaut nicht gerade begeistert, denn ich habe die Westseite mit weggesprengt. Und das war sein Part.

Wir hören Fußgetrappel und die Tür geht zum x-Mal auf. Ich drehe mich um und sehe meine Mutter im Türrahmen stehen. Oh oh ... das setzt Ärger. Entsetzt schaut sie die Trümmerhaufen an. Ich will schon fast sagen 'Ich kann das erklären', als mir bewusst wird, dass sie nicht weiß, dass wir sprechen können. Puh ... Glück gehabt, also einfach nur unschuldig dreinschauen und nichts tun. "Ab ins Bett!" Sie hebt meinen Bruder an und setzt ihn in sein Gitterbett. Das Ganze wiederholt sie bei mir und meinem Gitterbett. Shit. Hinter Gitter. Babyknast. Ich wusste, dass sie mich mal drankriegt.

Sie schaut den leicht angesengten Teppich an, schüttelt den Kopf und verlässt das Zimmer, jedoch nicht ohne das Licht auszumachen. Vielleicht sollte ich mir überlegen, ob ich nicht Angst im Dunkeln habe und losheulen sollte. Aber mein Bruder ist schneller und schreit los, sodass die Wände wackeln. Schlaue Idee Brüderchen, denke ich. Die Tür geht erneut auf. Entscheidet euch doch mal! Auf oder zu! Licht durchflutet plötzlich wieder den Raum und mein Bruder verstummt sofort. Mum sieht entnervt aus. Oh oh ... ich denke es zu oft, ich sollte es mir abgewöhnen. Es passiert doch eh nichts, wie könnte sie uns_ lieben kleinen _Kindern böse sein??

Ich kann ihren wütenden Blick auf mir spüren. 'Ich war es nicht, ehrlich', und fasst hätte ich es laut gesagt. Ich muss besser auf mich aufpassen. Sie wirft noch meinem Bruder einen bösen Blick zu, bevor sie wieder das Licht ausmacht und geht. Ich kann ihre immer leiser werdenden Schritte hören, bevor totale Stille herrscht. "Nun?", frage ich gelangweilt Oliver. "Zzzzz", höre ich nur. 'Eingepennt!! Wie kann er mich nur in der Dunkelheit alleinlassen? Vielleicht hab ich ja wirlkich Angst im Dunkeln', ich hole schon Luft, als ich wieder Schritte höre.

Das Geräusch kam immer näher und verstummt plötzlich vor unserer Tür. Stille. Doch der Person scheint unsere Tür nicht zu mögen und so entfernen sich die Schritte wieder... und plötzlich 'Boom!' Mein Bruder schreckt aus dem Schlaf und fängt an zu schreien... wohl eher aus Gewohnheit, als aus schneller Überlegung. Und doch, er war schneller als ich. Doch was ist besser als ein schreiendes Kind? Zwei!! Und so fange ich auch an zu schreien.

Wieder höre ich Schritte und eine wütende Stimme: "Stan, du verdammter Idiot! Kannst du nicht aufpassen? Was bist du auch für ein inkompetenter Idiot!!" Unsere Mutter ist ja voll auf begeistert von Stans was-auch-immer-es-war. "Nu lass ihn doch. Es ist Abend, wir sind alle müde." Ich erhebe meine Stimme und rufe: "Ich bin nicht müde!" Stille. Oh oh. Mein Bruder schaut mich entgeistert an und formt seine Lippen zu einem stummen "Bist du verrückt geworden?!"

"Wer war das?", höre ich meinen Vater. "Ich nicht", diese Worte dulden keine Widerworte. "Du?", die Frage meines Vaters. "Sicherlich nicht!", ertönt die Stimme unseres ach so geschickten Onkels. Die Tür geht auf und drei Erwachsene schauen herein. "Ihr?", fragt Stan? Das Licht blendet mich und so kann ich nicht genau erkennen, wer es ist, doch die Stimme lässt es mich vermuten. Wir schauen die drei unschuldig und hoffe auch sehr verschlafen an. "Vollidiot", herrscht meine Mutter ihn an, "Das sind Dreijährige!" 'Na und?! Klein aber oho.' "Beruhige dich", versucht Stan sein Glück. 'Aber ich denke nicht, dass sie sich jetzt beruhigen möchte.'

"Ich denke", fängt mein Vater an, "wir sollten uns hinlegen und schlafen. Es war ein langer und anstrengender Tag für uns alle." 'Bla bla bla.' Die Tür wird wieder geschlossen und die Drei gehen in ihre Zimmer. Gähn. Dad hat Recht, langer und anstrengender Taaaa ... Zzzzz...

**°°First Day End°°**

* * *

soo... das war Chap 1. Wenns euch gefallen hat, könnt ihr ja mal ein Review hinterlassen °g° 

glg

eure

Cally&Dolly ™


	3. Tag 2  Teil 1

Halli hallo,

nachdem wir sooo viele Reviews bekamen, haben wir unsere kreative Pause beendet und mal gnädiger Weise weitergeschrieben. Das hier ist dabei rausgekommen, jedoch ist es von Tag 2 nur der 1. Teil

Nun viel Spaß und vergesst nicht den Go-Button zu drücken, der freut sich, wenn er gedrückt wird...

* * *

**°°Tag 2 - Teil 1°°**

Es ist Samstag, der 14. Oktober, das Jahr 1976 und 20. Jahrhundert und ich bin gerade aufgewacht. Ich schaue zu dem Bett meines Bruders und sehe diesen schlafen. Na super! Zeit das Haus auf den Kopf zu stellen. Partytime! Nur die Sache hat einen Haken: Dieses gottverdammte Gitterbett! Ich rüttele an den Gitterstäben und lehne mich mit voller Kraft dagegen. Doch dann 'Wumm'! Das war nicht geplant, doch hat den gewünschten Effekt. Langsam krabbele ich heraus in Richtung Bruder, der ziemlich verschlafen aus der Wäsche guckt.

Auch hier packe ich die Gitterstäbe, stemme meine kleinen Beine gegen eben jenes und lehne mich nach hinten. Mein Bruder lehnt sich nach vorne und plötzlich kippt das Bett. Freiheit! Glücklicherweise kann ich mich wegrollen, sodass ich nicht zerquetscht werde. Plötzlich hören wir Schritte und die Tür geht auf 'Rumms'. "Mama", meint mein Bruder unschuldig. 'Schleimer', schießt es mir durch den Kopf.

Unsere Mutter räuspert sich und stellte mit einer Zauberstabbewegung die Betten wieder richtig hin. Dann nimmt sie uns beide auf den Arm und geht mit uns in die Küche. Dort sitzen schon Rodolphus und Rabastan am gedeckten Frühstückstisch. Sie setzt mich in meinen Kinderstuhl und danach meinen Bruder in seinen. Das möchte ich aber nicht! Ich hole tief Luft, aber da schiebt mir meine Mutter einen Löffel in den Mund. Babybrei. Uaargh!! Entsetzt schlucke ich und hole erneut Luft, als ich wieder einen Löffel in den Mund geschoben kriege.

Jetzt reichts! Wütend spucke ich meinen Vater an. Dieser sieht nicht gerade begeistert aus, fasst sich jedoch ein Herz und schiebt meinem Bruder einen Löffel in den Mund. Ich sehe wie dieser grün anläuft, sich förmlich zur Seite dreht und den Brei wieder ausspuckt. Doch mein Vater sieht das nicht, da er sich umgedreht hat, um sich den Brei aus dem Gesicht zu wischen, den ich vor kurzer Zeit mit größter Mühe dort hin plaziert hatte.

Über die Aktion meines Bruders klatsche ich mit meinen Patschehändchen in den Breiteller vor mir. Frei nach dem Motto: Haut rein! Der Brei spritzt in alle Richtungen und nun ist es meine Mutter, die gar nicht so begeistert aussieht. Nun klatscht mein Bruder auch und befreit mich so aus dieser etwas peinlichen Situation. Meine Mutter lässt ihren Blick zu ihm hinüberschweifen und das Grinsen vergeht ihm.

Doch da stellt Rodolphus die wichtigste Frage des Tages: "Wohin wollen die beiden heute?" Weg? Ich gucke meinen Bruder fragend an, doch dieser scheint auch nicht mehr zu wissen als ich. Nun sehe ich meine Mutter fragend an, doch diese bemerkt meinen Blick nicht und so antwortet sie meinem Vater: "Zu Amycus und Rose." "Bitte wer?", mischt sich Rabastan ein. Diese Frage hätte von mir sein können. Doch mein Vater erbarmt sich. "Zu Amycus Carrow, du Depp. Und seiner Frau Rose und dessen Tochter... wie hieß sie sogleich?" "Diana", hilft meine Mutter weiter. 'Aha... muss ich die kennen?', frage ich mich.

Mein Bruder lässt "Mama?" verlauten. "Noch Hunger, mein Schatz?", und schon landet der nächste Löffel in seinem Mund. Das, Brüderchen, war ein Fehler. Ich grinse wohl etwas zu breit, denn meine Mutter fragt mich: "Du auch noch was?" Doch sie wartet nicht auf eine Antwort und schiebt auch mir einen weiteren Löffel Brei in den Mund. Unmenschlich. Unappetitlich. Unmöglich das Zeug runterzuschlucken.

Glücklicher Weise beendet meine Mutter dann offiziel das Frühstück und wir sind erlöst. Wir machen noch einen kleinen Abstecher ins Bad und nach eingehender Mundpflege bin ich soweit sauber. Meinem Bruder geht es nicht so gut, er hat sich selbst besprizt und braucht noch was frisches zum Anziehen. "So kannst du nicht gehen, wie sieht das denn aus?", meint meine Mutter streng und ruckzuck ist er umgezogen.

Mum nimmt mich auf den Arm und Onkel Stan kommt gerade vorbei, da darf er dann gleich Oli tragen. 'Haha', denke ich, 'Arschkarte!' Mit einem Schwung ihres Zauberstabs lässt Mum die Haustür auf gehen und wir treten alle samt in den kühlen Morgen hinaus. Also naja, richtig treten tun in dem Fall ja nur zwei, ne, aber ich will ja nicht kleinlich sein. Am Ende der Einfahrt steht schon unsere Kutsche bereit, in die wir dann auch gleich einsteigen. Ha, wir haben unseren eigenen Platz und Stan muss hier bleiben.

Der Kutscher knallt mit der Peitsche und wir sind viel zu aufgeregt, als dass wir noch so tun könnten als würden wir uns fürchten. Ich sehe noch mal rüber zu meinem Bruder, der mir zu verstehen gibt: 'Alles in Butter', dann kann ich meine Augen nicht mehr von der vorbeiziehenden Landschaft lösen.

Kurze Zeit später hält die Kutsche schon wieder an und der Kutscher öffnet uns die Tür. Dann reicht ihm Mum Oliver und verlässt mit mir zusammen die Kutsche. Wir stehen vor dem Haus der Carrows. In meinen Augen nichts besonderes, unser Haus ist eben größer. Als wir uns dem Haus nähern, kommt uns schon eine Frau entgegen. Das muss Rose sein, wenn ich mich richtig erinnere. "Hallo, da seid ihr ja. Kommt rein, Janik und Jack sind schon da!" 'Janik??', den Namen kenn ich irgendwoher.

'Achja, das war ja dieser komische Werwolf, der sich mit Vorliebe auf alles stürzt, das sich bewegt...- oder auch nicht.' Wir gehen alle zusammen ins Haus und hören schon von weitem eine lautstarke Konversation, die sich aus 'Blabla' und 'Blubb Blubb' zusammnensetzt. Scheinbar haben wir einen bleibenden Eindruck auf den Jungen hinterlassen. 'Schrecklich!' Sie setzen uns im Kinderzimmer bei den anderen ab.

Dann verschwindet der Kutscher und kommt kurze Zeit später mit einer Tasche wieder. Er und Mum verabschieden sich von uns und schon sind wir mit den Wildfremden und einem Werwolf allein. Die W&W starren uns an. "Hi", sage ich in die Runde und mein Blick wandert zu meinem Bruder. 'Oh my God, was sind die doch verkrampft!', denke ich. Oli hat verstanden und schließt sich mir an. "Hi", begrüßt er. Keine Reaktion!

"Hallo, ich", ich deute auf mich, "bin Terry. Ter-ry. Und das", ich zeige demonstrativ auf meinen Bruder, "das ist Oliver. Ol-li-ver. Oder kurz: Oli. Und wer seid ihr?" Ich sehe sie direkt an und erhalte verdutzte Blicke. Scheinbar war meine allgemeine Ansprache zu lang, oder zu schnell, oder es hat niemand mitkriegt, dass ich mit ihm rede. Also nochmal: "Hallo", ich hebe die Hand und winke vor ihren Gesichtern hin und her.

Erste Reaktion. Dieser unbekannte Junge schubst mich einfach zur Seite. Ich, von der plötzlichen Bewegung überrascht, kippe um. Da stürzt sich Oli auf ihn und sie rollen sich über den Boden. Typisch Jungs! Ich sehe zu Diana und diese verdreht die Augen. Hach, weibliche Intelligenz., nur, dass sie das wahrscheinlich nicht aussprechen kann. "Dada is Bruder dir?" Ich bin vollkommen perplex. Sie kann reden, sie versucht mit mir zu kommunizieren. Erste Kommunikationsversuche mit einem fremden Objekt. Das hat die Welt noch nicht gesehen, bzw. gehört.

Sie guckt mich fragend an und scheint zu überlegen, ob sie die Frage noch einmal wiederholen sollte, doch ich komme ihr zuvor, indem ich ihr antworte: "Ja, das ist mein Bruder Oli. Und wer bist du??" Solangsam scheint sie zu begreifen, was ich will. Sie deutet mit demselben fragenden Blick auf sich und ich nicke. "Ich seien Diana!" Okay, das hätt ich mir denken können. "Ich bin Terry", sage ich heute bestimmt schon zum 100sten Mal, aber Wiederholung soll ja hilfreich sein.

"Und wer ist das?", frage ich überdurchschnittlich laut, um die beiden kampelnden Jungen zu übertönen. Während sich Janik anscheinend fragt, ob er mit seinen werwölfischen Manieren eingreifen soll. "Das Cousin, Chak." "Bitte wer?" "Chak", sie scheint sich große Mühe zu geben, doch ich verstehe nicht wirklich, was sie meint. Also wende ich mich an Chak und frage: "Chak, wie heißt du?" In dem Moment fällt mir auf, wie bescheuert das geklungen haben muss. Doch das Ganze hat den gewünschten Erfolg.

Oli und wie-auch-immer halten in ihrer Zankerei inne und sehen mich fragend an. "Oli, frag den da mal auf Jungs-Latein wie er heißt!" Mein lieber Bruder glotzt mich erst verdutzt an, scheint aber verstanden zu haben, was ich will und schreitet zur Tat. "Ey Junge, wer bist du?", fährt er ihn an. "If Jack." "Coolman", meint mein Bruder und schreit in meine Richtung: "Er heißt Jack." Für wie blöd hält er mich eigentlich?? "Das hab ich gehört!", schreie ich zurück.

Plötzlich wird die Tür aufgerissen. "Was soll das Geschrei?", fragt die Frau, die ich für die Mutter von Diana halte. "Wie was soll das Geschrei?", fragt mein allerliebstes Brüderchen. Ich hau mir erst die Hand vor die Stirn und schau ihn dann mit einem Bist-du-von-allen-guten-Geistern-verlassen-Blick an. Oli scheint endlich mitgekriegt zu haben, was er da verbrockt hat und fängt an irgend einen Schrott vor sich hin zu brabbeln.

"Ich ihm beigebracht", prahlt Jack in einem scheinbaren Versuch die Lage wieder unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. Ich stupse Diana unauffällig an. Ein bisschen Ablenkung könnte nicht schaden. Doch die fängt prompt an zu heulen. Da ham wir den Salat, aber besser als nichts. Und schon kommt ihre Mutter auf uns zu und geht der Sache nicht weiter auf den Grund. Diana lässt sich auf den Arm nehmen und hört dann endlich wieder mit diesem Babygetue auf. Selbstzufrieden sieht sie über die Schulter ihrer Mum und ich recke den Daumen in die Höhe.

Situation gerettet. Puhh!! Oli sieht mich an, 'Das hätte schief gehen können'. Da betritt ein Mann das Zimmer. "Amycus", wird er von der Frau angesprochen. Daraus schließe ich, dass das der Vater von Diana ist. "Sag mal Schatz, wollen wir uns das wirklich antun?", fragt er. "Ich halte diese Gruppe für die beste Idee, die wir alle jemals hatten!" "Die ihr Weiber alle hattet! Uns Männern war das scheißegal, was ihr mit den Kindern macht!"

'Das', denke ich, 'würde Paps Mum nie direkt sagen, da bin ich mir sicher! Davor hätt er vielzuviel Schiss!' Doch das Gespräch geht ohne weitere Streitereien weiter. 'Also nein, was für eine langweilige Familie, bei uns wären jetzt die Fetzen geflogen. Und Stan wäre Hals-über-Kopf aus dem Zimmer gerannt und gegen die nächste Tür gelaufen.' "Wie dem auch sei, ich bin dafür, dass wir jetzt endlich aufbrechen!", versucht er seine Frau wieder auf sich aufmerksam zu machen, die sich nämlich in der Zwischenzeit die Kratzspuren auf Olis Armen und die in Jacks Gesicht ansah.

Oli grinst mich schief an. "Aufbrechen?", meldet sich Diana jetzt wieder zu Wort und wirft ihrem Vater einen fragenden Blick zu. Amycus sieht seine Tochter an und wiederholt seine Worte: "Ja, aufbrechen." "Woddin?", kam die etwas danebengegangene Frage von Jack. "Soll das jetzt heißen: Was denn??", fragt Amycus, doch bevor er weiter darüber nachdenken kann, berichtigt ihn seine liebreizende Frau: "Schatz, das sollte 'Wohin' heißen!" "Ich kann halt kein Babylonisch!"

"Nach vier Jahren mit unserer Tochter solltest du es langsam wiedererlernt haben. Wer hat sich eigentlich mit ihr beschäftigt?" "Wer hat sich denn Kinder gewünscht, du oder ich??" So geraten wir armen, kleinen Kinderchens mitten in einen Ehekrach und wir haben mal wieder keine Ahnung, was zu tun ist, um die Ehe zu retten. Doch da fängt Janik an zu flennen. "Was hast du denn, Kleiner?", wendet sich Dianas Mutter an ihn, "Oh, ich glaube, du brauchst eine frische Windel! Amycus, könntest du nicht...-" "Definitiv nicht!", fällt dieser ihr sogleich ins Wort.

"Gut, du bist wirklich keine große Hilfe, aber wer hätte das schon erwartet!?" Ich jedenfalls nicht und nach dem Gesichtsausdruck meines Bruders zu urteilen: er auch nicht! Rose, also Dianas Mutter, verschwindet mit Janik aus dem Zimmer und Amycus sieht uns alle etwas hilflos an. Auf ihn mit Gebrüll!! Und schon stürze ich allen anderen voraus auf den Boden. Ähm ja, das war jetzt leicht peinlich, ganz leicht.

Ich heule los, um diese kleine Schwäche zu überspielen. Die Hilflosigkeit auf dem Gesicht des Erwachsenen wird größer, doch er schreit tapfer gegen die Lautstärke an: " 'Ei, fällst auf dein Gesicht, wirst rückling fallen, wenn du klüger bist! Nicht wahr, mein Kind!' " Da werd ich still und sage: "Ja!" Natürlich nicht, weil mich diese dämlichen Worte aus dem Konzept gebracht haben, nein, wenn ich einmal weine, bin ich durch fast nichts zu stoppen, und erst recht nicht, weil es mich getröstet hätte, vertraute Worte zu hören, nein, sondern, weil man ja nicht einfach die Worte des alten und ehrwürdigen Shakespeares abändern kann, das wäre doch mehr als unhöflich und man möchte bedenken, wir kommen aus einem anständigen Haus, das möchte ich noch einmal betonen.

Da kommen der Hosenscheißer und Hosenleerer wieder und Mann und Frau gucken sich ein ganz klein wenig betreten an. "Nun denn, ich würd sagen, wir packen unsre Sachen und dampfen ab!", nimmt Amycus den Faden wieder auf. Ich will nicht dampfen, das schickt sich nicht. Und außerdem sieht es ganz so aus, als wären die einzigen, die noch nicht gepackt haben, diejenigen Leute, die hier wohnen.

**°°Fortsetzung folgt°°**

* * *

Und bitte sagt uns mal was ihr davon haltet... wir können nicht Gedanken lesen, wir können nur sehen, wie viele es angeklickt haben und das deprimiert, echt ey! 

lg

Cally&Dolly


	4. Tag 2 Teil 2

Halli hallo,

ich hätte nie gedacht, dass soviele die Story anklicken und das sich echt niemand erbarmt hat uns die Meinung zu sagen... aber nun gut... was wir auch nicht verstanden haben, wie man nach dem ersten Kapitel schon wieder wegklicken kann, das erste Kapitel waren Geburtsdaten... nun gut... da dachten wohl manche, es handelt von Mathe und waren schneller weg als ein Mensch im freien Flug... xD nun gut... nun Scherz beiseite, hier ist der zweite Teil von Tag 2, wobei ich glaube, dass dieser Tag noch viele Teile kriegt xD ;)

**°°Tag 2 - Teil 2°°**

Kurze Zeit später sitzen wir alle sieben plus Kutscher in der Kutsche, obwohl mir immer noch schleierhaft ist, wie sie das hinbekommen haben. In Anbetracht dessen, dass wir alle nicht wussten, was mit uns passieren würde, finde ich, haben wir uns alle noch ganz gut geschlagen. Janik hat sich noch einmal in die Hosen gemacht, Jack und Oli haben ein zweistimmiges Konzert gegeben und ich hab mich nach bester Manier an alles geklammert, was mir in den Weg kam und sich zum Festhalten gebrauchen lässt.

Aber sie haben es geschafft, zu zweit, und das ist wirklich erstaunlich. Die Kutsche rumpelt los und ich überlege vorzutäuschen, dass mir schlecht wird, bis mir dann einfällt, dass ich das Kutschenfahren liebe und wenn Mum das fett kriegt, könnte es mit diesem Spaß aus und vorbei sein. Ich sehe also wie immer aus dem Fenster und vergesse so die Zeit.

Plötzlich bleibt die Landschaft stehen und ich falle, von dieser bescheuerten Sitzbank. Ich höre jemanden lachen. Lachen!! WER IST DAS?? Meine Wenigkeit sieht sich entzürnt um. Janik!! Ich sehe ihn nocheinmal mit einem Blick ala meine Mum an und ihm vergeht das Lachen. Augenblicklich! Muahahaha!

Und dann höre ich ein Rumms und auch er knallt von der Sitzbank. Hahahaha! Wir wollen ja mal nicht schadenfroh sein! Janik schaut mich an mit einer grotesken Fratze. Offenbar versucht er meinen geklauten Blick zu immitieren. "Erbärmlich!", upps, das ist mir eben laut rausgerutscht. Mist! Jack hauts von der Bank. Jaja, die Schwerkraft.

"Du gannst sprechen??" 'Nein, weist du, kann ich nicht!' Der Kutscher steigt ab und die Kutsche wackelt. Mit dem Erfolg, das Diana und Oli ebenfalls von der Bank fliegt. Da fällt mir ein... wir sind doch gar nicht allein, warum hebt mich keiner auf?! Ich ziehe mich mühsam hoch und lasse durch die Kutsche schweifen. Ahh, da sind ja! Wie konnt ich die nur übersehen?

Und sie pennen. PENNEN! Zwei Erwachsene, fünf Kinder und die pennen einfach mal. "Ey, steht auf, die schlafen! Auf lasst uns brechen!" Janik fängt an zu würgen. "Nein, nicht, so hab ich das nicht gemeint!" Da öffnet sich die Tür und ein Mann kommt zum Vorschein. "Endstation, dieser Zug endet hier", verkündet er mit heiterer Stimme, "Alle kleinen und große Leute aussteigen!"

'Zug?? Kleine und große Leute?? Wie darf ich das verstehen?" Ich sehe zu Oli und der fühlt sich dazu ermunternt erste Sprachversuche zu immitieren. "Suusch?" Der Kutscher sieht ihn entsetzt an. "Suusch?" "Er meint Zug!", berichtigt Dianas Mutter ihn prompt. 'Ach, auch wieder da?', denke ich und teile mal der Weltöffentlichkeit meine Meinung mit: "Suusch!" Janik sieht uns begeistert an und "Suusch" fällt er in unseren Chor mit ein.

Da hat es auch Jack und Diana gepackt: "Suusch" "Suusch" "Suusch" "Suusch" ... "Mööp" Wer war das? "Mööp" Schon wieder. Janik du Trottel! Jack hat die Textänderung offensichtlich erbost, denn er schreit jetzt mit einer Bestimmtheit, die ich nur von meiner Mutter kenne: "Suusch" "Mööp" "Suusch" "Mööp" "Suuuuuuusch!"

"Ruhe!" Ey, das passt jetzt ja mal so gar nicht! Rose steigt aus und wir purzeln einer nach dem andern hinterher und lassen uns dann auffangen. Vorsichtig werde ich auf die Erde gesetzt und mache mich in einem Moment der Unachtsamkeit seitens der Erwachsenen aus dem Staub. Die Umgebung: grün, ohohoh, hügelig und da EIN SEE. Stolz, dass darauf Sinn und Zweck dieses Ausflugs erkannt zu haben, robbe ich auf die Rriesenpfütze zu.

Doch plötzlich werde ich gepackt und mit einem "Nicht so schnell" zu den anderen zurückgetragen. Wer wagt es!? Ich strample was das Zeug hält, doch die großen Hände halten mich erbarmungslos fest. Wenn das mal kein Todesser ist! Und richtig, es ist Amycus, wer hätte das gedacht.

"Amycus? Hast du sie gefunden?", ruft Rose. "Ne... is' mir grad in den See gefallen...-" "Was?!" "Wie was?" "Wie soll ich das Bella erzählen?" "Was denn?" Sie dreht sich um und tadaa, da sind wir. Klatsch... das muss wehtun, aber wenigstens kommt etwas Action in die Beziehung. "Für was war das bitte schön?" "Ach du hast sie ja! Warum sagst du das nicht?" Weil das so nett ist, wenn du ihm eine knallst.

Ich werde an Rose weitergegeben und dadurch sehe ich, wie er sich seine Wange mit der Handfläche reibt. Hahaha. "Dann wollen wir mal, nicht wahr?" "Was wollen wir?", fragt Amycus seine Frau irritiert. "Zum See gehen?" "Ach ja", meint er total begeistert. Juché, auf auf. Und so setzt sich unsere kleine Gruppe in Bewegung. Dummer Weise hat sie das Gefühl mich tragen zu müssen.

Janik, Jack und Oli krabbeln voraus, wir, also Amycus, Rose, Diana und ich, hinterher. In unmittelbarer Nähe liegt der See, den wir nun direkt ansteuern. Dann halten wir an und ich werde vorsichtig neben einen Berg Handtücher und unaufgeblasene Aufblastiere gesetzt. Ich bleibe eine Weile lieb und brav sitzen, dann mache ich mich unbeobachtet aus dem Staub. Die Wasserfläche liegt unberührt vor mir und ich krabble drauf zu, halte meine kleinen Beinchen ins kühle Nass und werde dann schon wieder von diesem Kreischen gestört. "Amycus, sie ist weg!" "Wer ist weg?" "Terry ist weg!" "Wer ist Terry!" "Die Tochter von Bellatrix und Rodolphus!"

"Ach du sprichst von dem kleinen Etwas, das vorhin schon ausgebüchst ist." "Ja, genau die mein ich. Und das Problem ist, dass sie schon wieder weg ist." "Die wird sich schon finden", meint er dann ganz locker. Ja, ich find mich auch am liebsten, sie soll ihn jetzt bloß nicht dazu bringen meinen Part zu übernehmen. "Aber du kannst das Kind doch nicht in der wilden freien Natur allein lassen." So ein Mist, ich hab's ja geahnt. "Kann ich nicht?" Klatsch Da kommt wieder Action in die Beziehung. "Gut, ich geh sie finden!", erwidert er kleinlaut und macht sich auf den Weg. Ich blinzle über meine Schulter: er rennt in die falsche Richtung und sie hat ihren Zauberstab gezückt und lässt die Aufblastiere aufblasen.

"So meine Kleinen!", ruft sie den anderen zu und marschiert ihnen voran zum Seerand, "Wie gehen jetzt baden!" Nein wie erbärmlich! Mein Bruder, Diana, Jack und Janik krabbeln ihr im Gänsemarsch hinterher und stürzen sich auf die quietschbunten Aufblastiere, während Amycus immer noch durch die Pampa rennt. Ich würde ja lauthals lachen, aber ich möchte mich nicht verraten. Diana packt ein rosa Gummipferdchen und schmeißt sich mit ihm in den Sand. Wuhu! Oli stellt sich zu meiner größten Freude etwas geschickter an. Von einem quietschbunten Boot verzaubert, schleift er es ins Wasser und versucht sich darauf zu setzen. Ich lenke meine Aufmerksamkeit von meinem Bruder zu Amycus, der derweilen hinter einem Busch sucht. Was denkt der von mir? Hinter so etwas versteck ich mich doch nicht!

Leicht entnervt wendet er sich ab und sucht weiter. Oli scheint den Kampf mit dem Boot verloren zu haben, denn dieses schwimmt nun weit draußen auf dem See und er sitzt im seichten Wasser und flennt. Nein wie peinlich! Diana hat sich von ihrer Mutter helfen lassen und treibt nun zufrieden lächelnd auf dem See. Und unser kleiner Werwolf... ist verschwunden?

Wie bedauerlich. Nein, da ist er ja, begraben von all den Aufblastieren, die noch am Strand liegen. Rose scheint ihn nun auch zu vermissen, denn sie sieht sich jetzt suchend um. "Amycus?" "Was ist?", er hatte sich schon wieder zu einem Busch geduckt. "Janik ist nicht da!" "Wer ist nicht da?" "Janik Greyback!"

"Ich such ihn, wenn ich Terry gefunden habe, ja?" "Nein, du suchst ihn jetzt!" "Also such ich Terry nicht?" "Terry?" "Na... du weißt schon wer!" "Nein ich weiß nicht wer!" "Na... na..." "Ach, du meinst den dunklen Lord! Aber den ham wir doch gar nicht mitgenommen. Und ist Terry nicht ein Mädchenname?" "Ansichtssache!" "Lass das bloß nicht Bellatrix hören!" "Bellatrix?" "Na du weißt doch, Terrys Mutter, die Ehefrau von deinem besten Freund!" "Ich weiß, wer Bellatrix ist." "Warum fragst dann?" "Weil... " Boom Mein Interesse am Gespräch bricht urplötzlich ab und wendet sich nun der Ursache des Knalls zu.

Mit meinem schwenken nun etwa sechs Augenpaare zu Janik hinüber, dessen Gummitier langsam die Luft ausgeht und er spuckt eine kleine Fontäne Wasser aus und schnappt dann nach Luft. "Rette ihn!" Der Bademeister a Amycus sprintet über den Sand, rennt übers Wasser und will zum galanten Köpper ansetzen, als er stolpert und auf dem Bauch über Wasser rutscht. Anscheinend ist das Wasser heute sehr hart. Janik, die Ursache all der Panik richtet sich jetzt auf und applaudiert. Ich, Beobachter aus sicherer Entfernung, stimme jubelnd in den Applaus ein und werde dummer Weise entdeckt. "Da ist sie ja!" "Wer ist da?" "Na Terry." "Wer ist Terry... nein, halt warte, ich weiß, sie ist Bellatrix' und Rodolphus' Tochter." Wow, man(n) lernt dazu!

Übermäßig erfreut läuft sie jetzt auf mich zu und fühlt sich mal wieder dazu verpflichtet mich in die Arme zu schließen, wahrscheinlich in der Annahme, dass ich nach all den Strapazen ein wenig Aufmerksamkeit und Zuwendung benötige. Doch diese Vermutung ist falsch und das versuche ich ihr auf die sanfte Weise beizubringen: ich packe ihre Haare und ziehe beherzt daran. Sie schreit auf und setzt mich ab. Muss sie mir immer gleich ins Ohr brüllen?

---

Nun gut... das endet ein wenig abrupt, aber ich wollte endlich mal das nächste Chap onstellen... ich hab zwar das Gefühl, dass eh keiner reviewt, was ich zwar nicht verstehe, da wir nichts gegen Kritik oder Lob haben, selbst Ideen, was die alles noch erleben könnten, bauen wir gerne ein... nuja...

bitte reviewt...

mfG

eure

Cally&Dolly


End file.
